Freak On A Leash
Freak On A Leash is a action horror, thriller, creative island series created by RobCon26 on Fortnite. Freak On A Leash (1), the plot. A group of random people, group name: Mars, wake up near a arena made for World War III, and a sentry made for the war also. The sentry shoots them, and they learn that the sentry has turned on them. Mars splits and goes to the random buildings in the city that was going to be destroyed a few days later. They fight the sentry, but fail as group is weakened. They then hide out in a building, and loot the remaining loot. The Second Freak On A Leash, the plot. 2 years later, Mars has survived, and they have been fighting, as throughout the years, the arena crumbled and this revealed a lot of the sentries. Mars however, has had losses in the 2 years, as of the members have died. Luckily, more survivors came to the island, and Mars's number of people increased. Mars's leader, who survived, however, leads Mars to death. The leader however, discovers that port-a-forts can break the connection between the sentries. Another group, group name:Pluto, find him. The leader teams with Pluto, and they use several hoverboards to leave the island. The Third Freak On A Leash, the plot. Picking up exactly when they make it to another island. Pluto suddenly has a loss as one of the members thought that shooting a rocket launcher right where him and a sentry was, was a good idea. However, Pluto starts having mysterious deaths not because of the sentries. They discover it's because of the leader of Mars purposely having Mars die. Pluto still has a huge amount of a group members, and they use it to their it advantage. The leader of Mars is killed by Pluto's leader. Suddenly half of the group turns on the leader, revealing that that the leader of Mars has fooled most of them. Pluto, unwillingly, kills half the group, and suddenly, one of the members accidentally uses a rift to go, taking them somewhere else. The Final Freak On A Leash, the plot. Picking up at where the rift-to-go flashes, It flashes them to Jew Fork City (a satire on New York City). Pluto witnesses the hellish nightmare they're going to have to go through. The leader mistakenly throws a port-a-fort at the Joel's, and it lowers the amount of gunshots the Sentry shoots. The leader and group discovers that if they throw enough of them at the sentries, they can defeat them. However, in a freak accident involving half of Pluto with the port-a-forts kills this half. The remaining few members (including the Leader) fight against the sentries as they throw port-a-forts. They all die (except for the leader), and the Leader finishes off the port-a-forts. However, As he throws the last one at Joel's, The sentry shoots down a layer of Iron. The half-second the Leader throws the port-a-fort, the sentry shoots (killing) the leader. However, The group succeeds in the mission as the mission was to throw enough port-a-forts at the sentries to break the connection between them. This causes all the sentries to die forever, and they save the remains of humanity, for now. Freak On A Leash V: Back In Time, the plot. During the Middle Ages, A war between two teams is going on (team one: T1, team two: T2). However, after thinking they killed a T2 member, a T1 member discovers the sentries, and the sentry kills the member. The T2 leader, camping in the tower, discovers a chest with all Legendary weapons. The T2 leaders goes to get it, but is brutally massacred by all the sentries. Eventually, after half the T1 and T2 members die attempting to loot, The teams team up to defeat the sentries, which is what they do. Freak On A Leash VI: Sacrifice, the plot. The team, Mars, suddenly wakes up in a version of Limbo, where they discover other survivors who died before the team Mars woke up. The version of Limbo is a version of the first Freak On A Leash. One of the survivors tells them about what they discovered (the discovery was the way to escape Limbo). They learn that only half of them can make it. Mars decides turn on the leader, to get revenge on the leader. However, The Leader is one step ahead of them, and convinces the Limbo Survivors to be on his side. Mars however, kills The Leader and the Limbo survivors. They then attempt to use the method, but they realize that they will have to break the connection (again) if they are to get back home. The new leader of Mars uses the rift-to-go to leave the part of Limbo they are in. Trivia * There is a mix of songs that RobCon26 recommends listening to while playing this titled i dnt evn no, link: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4boq5aFnW4lZpf3DkeOy9q * The name comes from the Korn song Freak On A Leash. * The Name Of the forth installment was possibly going to be The Final Leash, but RobCon liked The Final Freak On A Leash much more. * Jew Fork City was possibly going to be Used Fork City, but RobCon wanted something that (seemed) sounded like New York City, so he went with Jew Fork City. * The first three were played in the stream Fortnite with Friends! #7. * The Sixth installment is about Limbo, however, RobCon is not catholic.